1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor light emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a light emitting diode (LED), a kind of semiconductor light emitting device, is a semiconductor device capable of generating light of various colors due to the recombination of electrons and holes at the junction between a p-type semiconductor and an n-type semiconductor, when current is applied thereto. Demand for this semiconductor light emitting device have been continuously increasing, since the semiconductor light emitting device has various advantages, such as a long lifespan, low power consumption, superior initial driving characteristics, high vibration resistance, and the like, as compared to a filament-based light emitting device. In particular, a group III-nitride semiconductor capable of emitting blue light having a short wavelength has recently come to prominence.
A light emitting device using the group III-nitride semiconductor may be obtained by growing a light emitting structure including n-type and p-type nitride semiconductor layers and an active layer formed therebetween on a substrate. In this case, a transparent electrode may be formed on a surface of the light emitting structure. The transparent electrode may be provided to perform an ohmic contact function or current distribution function between the semiconductor layers and the light emitting structure. The transparent electrode is required to have superior crystallinity in order to have high levels of electrical conductivity and translucency. When crystallinity is deteriorated, device characteristics may be significantly degraded, even in the case of superior light emitting structure quality. Thus, a solution capable of improving the quality of a transparent electrode used in a light emitting device in the related art is required.